The Gielinor Times
Nearly overnight, gossip and excitement could be heard in all over. From small town centers to large city markets. People were ready to get their new copy of the paper. Crowded around these stands, would be mothers, fathers, children all reaching out to get their copy! Gold was flying through the air as payment, and soon the stacks of parchment would dwindle low. Horses would be lined up in parallel lines around the stalls waiting to get loaded up. Once loaded they would rush out to small outposts, and supply the people there. Many new business men became wealthy over night. The Gielinor Times was back, and was now ready to spread knowledge around the realm! Prices and Fees We need to create the parchment, then deliver all of our papers to stands. This proceedure is not as easy as it sounds. Our prices are fair and firm. Do not try and barter for our product. Prices: Newspaper: 5 Silver pieces each. Delievered Newspaper: 10 Silver pieces each. Subscriptions: One Year Subscription: 234 Silver pieces (Save 10%!) Delievered One Year Subscription: 442 Silver pieces (Save 15%!) Headline The Gielinor Times Issue 1 (33 Rintra - 39 Rintra). Articles: *Interview with the Duke of Camelot . *Interview with Count Courval of Draynor. *Interview with Emperor of Asgarnia. Community Gatherings *Festival in Draynor. Article One: Interview with the Duke of Camelot Interview with the Duke of Camelot What are your thoughts on becoming Duke of Camelot? : I think it's going to be an enjoyable experience for me and the people who live here. Oh, and my family of course. We love the place and the surrounding country. Why did you choose to endorse Varis Grey to become Duke of Yanille? : I held interviews to assess who had the best preparations and spirit to lead the Province. I had no part in the final selection. What of the other publically known applicant, the late Stuart Lethbridge-Gordon? : Stuart was a long-time friend of mine. He had his plans for all sectors of government all drawn out and prepared for me to read. His presentation was definitely impressive. He's the one I vouched for to my father. Yet you fired him for advocating peace with the Fremennik peoples? : There's a lot of confusion being his “firing.” I had never truly hired him as a member of the Court. He took it upon himself to be involved in matters that I thought he shouldn't have. That same spirit was why he was so helpful. It ended up tragically. I was told he betrayed military intelligence to the Fremennik at a time of hostility and was forced to dismiss him. I heard he had succeeded in getting the Fremennik to meet for peace talks, but was snubbed. : I wouldn't know. I wasn't present at the proceedings. All I knew was that conflict eventually erupted between out Kingdom and the Fremennik. A conflict described by many as a genocide and an act of imperialistic oppression. : If anyone is against genocide in this realm, it's me, given my family's dark history. Prior to this, Kandarin and Rellekka were on very good terms. I spoke to their Chieftain some weeks before the battle. We had an understanding that Kandarin and Rellekka seemed, at the time, doomed to fight. We accepted this and hoped we would not meet on the battlefield. It is a sad occurrence that has led to a great deal of strife. I prefer to refrain from speaking about the issue. This sort of imperialistic streak is also criticised in the Kandar aggression in western Asgarnia. : I believe we can all agree that Asgarnia is a tumultous land. During Kandarin's occupation, I was in charge of finding the new ruler. I chose my uncle Joe because I thought he was a strong leader. He wants the territory we claim as Eastmarch back. But, as I hear Asgarnia is in civil war with the Kinshra. Eastmarch is meant to be a buffer zone between Kandarin and Asgarnia. Their Prince, Phillip V, runs the colony, giving them a degree of autonomy. We hold the land for peaceful purposes. - By George Teuton (JashimKhalil). Article Two: Interview with the Count of Draynor Interview with Count Courval of Draynor So, Count, how did you come to possess Draynor? : Well, I've lived in Draynor all life. : Through the invasion the worshippers and all t hat. So when I heard of the current vacancy of count .. I thought it would beneficial and proper to claim. So ... tell me about your ... house. : There's not much to tell.. really. It's history seems to be quite famous. Being home to a vampyre once.. now dead, of course. It was renovated a while back, fixing it up was a nice change to the area. Makes it more... homely. Rather than a damp hovel i guess. Of course, of course. and how is Draynor in terms of politics? : I'm trying to keep us in a good position with everyone. I know that relationships with other kingdoms isn't really our responsibility. But as part of Asgarnia, we play a part in the kingdoms of Gielinor. But as internal politics, every member of the community has the option to be on the Village Council. The council is the... governing body, sort of. We meet occasionally and discuss new things we can do within the village. Also dealing with problems that may of happened. So you wouldn't relate with Misthalin? : Oh, i meant that we personally don't want to be seen as causing any wars or anything. If the Emperor has to go to war with a kingdom, that's not really something we can change. But I'm more than happy to relate with Misthalin. It's a nice place, full of nice people i feel. I have nothing against it And what effect has your rulership had on the people of Draynor? : Well, at the moment I haven't done anything drastic. The people and me haven't interacted as much as I hoped. Although we have been getting new people move into the houses. There's been no trouble so I'd say I'm doing alright so far. I do intend to interact more with the people soon, though So with that, if there was an election, would you emerge as Count? : Election for what? For count, of course. If the people were to choose their ruler. Oh, yes. I would definitely put myself forward as count. Although at the end of the day, i guess the Emperor has the final decision.But the way things look, i'm already the count. It's just not as official as it could be yet. How do you see Draynor if it were attacked? : If Draynor was attacked, my first priority would be the people. I'd do my upmost best to make sure they are safe and well. My next priority would be defending the land. Getting the army in would be something I would do,a swell as assembling allies and people to help defend this town. I would do everything in my power to make sure that Draynor and it's people are safe. How satisfying! Now, what kind of people would the village attract? : All kinds of people, i hope. Draynor has the potential to home a lot of different people. Men, women, funny, inteligent. Draynor is a town, well, will be a town that will be fun and enjoyable for the vast majority of people. But you can't attract everyone, though. You mentioned a Vampyre lived in this house... : Yes ... Count Draynor. He was slain a long time ago. I thought that was common knowledge? Oh, well, yes, but what effect did his presence have on the townsfolk? : Well... He terrorized the village... He didn't care, about anyone. His soul purpose was to make himself live... Legend has it, he is somehow related to Lord D-Drakan of Morytania. However he was weak, when he was slain. The effects of the Salve must therefore of had an effect on him, also. So I presume there's a lingering presence of both fear and history here? : Unfortunately... yes... Although, it was a while ago he was slain. People have moved on. Times have changed, we're in a new era now. I think it's best to look to the future and learn from the past. Well, I think I have plenty of content of this week's issue. : It's been a pleasure. I look forward to reading the first edition. - By Zwalious Thayne (Xechyn) Community Gatherings Week of Rintra 33rd. It has been announced that a festival will be taking place in Draynor village, on behalf of the new Count, Logan Courval. There will be food, by the looks of things, and quite a lot of entertainment! We'll be keeping an eye on things as the festival draws nearer, so continue to check back for reports on the Draynor Village Festival* Please come and enjoy yourself! (Event will be hosted 13th February 2013 at 10pm GMT(5pm EST)) Editorial Thank you for picking up this new copy of the Gielinor Times after the recent purchase by the Teutonic Group. My name is Georg Teuton, President of the Teutonic Group and now, Editor of the Gielinor Times. After purchasing this paper, I'm promising to you a weekly update on Gielinorian affairs from across the whole world. Holding onto the expert team of journalists from the time of the previous editor, I hope that there is no diminishing of the quality you expect from your paper. I hope to make this editorial a regular thing, to bring even more news to you and to keep a friendly touch to the new Gielinor Times, so bear with me! I'd also like to state that the Gielinor Times apologises for any insults it may have slung against the Duke of Lumbridge and his father. They were inappropriate and will not be repeated. First and foremost, I'd like to offer late congratulations to His Royal Highness, Vectis, Duke of Camelot for his appointment to that very Duchy. We offer him the best wishes in leading the Camelite Province of Kandarin and that he and his family may enjoy to continue an enjoyable lifestyle. Also, a shout out to the recently returned Wartime Injustice Nullification Group. They've already begun active measures to protect the people of Gielinor and we hope they continue so for a fair amount of time. I believe they are looking for recruits of the Saradominist and Armadylian persuasions. The Gielinor Times is also offering a competition. A free year long subscription to the Times can be won by the person selected by raffle from those who submit a letter to the Editor's Office in response to the following question and answer correctly: Lord Russia's Empire once invaded the then Kingdom of Southern Misthalin (Lumbridge and Draynor). True or false? Archives Will be updated next week.